


[西蒙尼&尼科兰迪斯/托雷斯]Welcome Party

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2003年西蒙尼转会回到马竞不久，年轻的队长为他和另一位球员准备了一场难忘的欢迎派对。
Relationships: Demis Nikolaidis/Fernando Torres, Diego Simeone/Fernando Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	[西蒙尼&尼科兰迪斯/托雷斯]Welcome Party

**Author's Note:**

> 3p双龙警告！

这原本是普通的一天。  
回到马德里竞技的日子很不错，西蒙尼对于这家西班牙俱乐部很有感情，只是阔别已久，些许的疏离感也是正常的。而当他重新站上卡尔德隆的草地并取得一场胜利后，这些负面情绪都烟消云散了。  
早在这次转会之前，西蒙尼就对马竞多有关注，而每一个看过这支球队比赛的人都很难不注意托雷斯。即使是通过录像也能看到他的灵气和金发一样在阳光下熠熠生辉。赛季初，托雷斯被授予了队长袖标，而首轮的失利很可能给这个年轻天才带来了不小的压力，需要寻求更有经验的球员的帮助。因此赛后在那位年轻的队长邀请他和尼科兰迪斯晚些时候在更衣室详谈时，西蒙尼很自然地答应了下来。

在和最后一个工作人员礼貌告别之后，西蒙尼按照约定的时间朝更衣室走去。然而，越靠近目的地，他越有种微妙的违和感。他在更衣室门口停下，里面的声音并不像他所预料的那样是正常的交谈，而是夹杂着含糊的水声。他犹豫了一下，最终还是推门而入。  
饶是在风月场上见多识广的他也被眼前的画面镇住了：已经换好了全套便装的希腊前锋坐在更衣室的长凳上，只拉开了裤链，而跪坐在他面前的托雷斯上身仍穿着球衣，甚至还带着袖标，下身却不着寸缕，从西蒙尼的角度能恰好能看见他漂亮的侧脸上下移动着，卖力吞吐对方的阴茎，想必这就是可疑水声的来源。  
听到西蒙尼进门的声音，两个人都朝他看来，金发男孩吐出了尼科兰迪斯的阴茎，朝阿根廷人赧然一笑。西蒙尼的目光不自觉地集中在他水润的嘴唇上。

“抱歉，乔洛。特米斯有点等不及了，”沙哑的声音是口交的另一个副作用，托雷斯直视着西蒙尼的眼睛诚恳地说：“不过我会补偿你的。”  
“这到底是怎么回事？”西蒙尼开口才发现自己喉咙的干渴，他告诉自己是抱着对后辈负责的态度才没有摔门离去，而事实上他的性器已经在裤子里撑起了明显的形状。  
“阿吉莱拉告诉我这是俱乐部的传统，队长应该这样对新来的前辈球员表示欢迎。”在回答西蒙尼问题的同时，托雷斯还在用手帮尼科兰迪斯纾解着欲望，他显然缺乏在性方面的经验，不仅倒了太多的润滑剂，手上的动作也有些生涩，阿根廷后腰的视力好到足以看清油状物附着在男孩指尖的反光。  
马德里竞技从来没有这个传统！他在心里咆哮，却出于私心并不想向托雷斯解释。正当他左右为难时，托雷斯又低下头开始吮吸希腊人的性器，“啧啧”的水声使西蒙尼内心的天平完全倒向了邪恶的一边。他走到托雷斯旁边，连着内裤一起褪下，用下巴向金发男孩示意自己挺立的阳具：“现在，该我了。”

好脾气的希腊人耸了耸肩，站起身走到托雷斯身后开始给他扩张，惊喜地发现男孩已经充分准备好了自己。他用不熟练的西班牙语夸奖着年轻的队长，看着对方的红晕一直从耳后蔓延到脖颈。  
站在他身前的西蒙尼更直接地注意到了男孩的分神，颤巍巍的睫毛瘙得他心口发痒。他用双手固定住托雷斯的头，手指摩挲着他的金发，开始在他的嘴里大开大合地抽送，并心安理得地忽略了男孩讨饶的呜咽。  
扩张完成后，随着尼科兰迪斯阴茎凶狠的插入，托雷斯的身体也猛地向前一顷，这让西蒙尼的性器也入到了前所未有的深度，男孩的喉头反射使他更为得趣。他感觉自己到了射精的边缘，准备抽出的时候却被已经失神的年轻队长无意识地戳到了马眼。浊液溅在了托雷斯的脸上，盖住了他的雀斑，被男人轻柔地揩掉。沾着液体的手指玩弄着他的舌头，红白相间的香艳景象使阿根廷人又硬了起来。

金发前锋的嘴唇由于长期摩擦而红得仿佛滴血，西蒙尼有些犹豫，决定自己用手发泄出来。然而此时托雷斯制止了他的动作，男孩明明羞耻得不敢与他对视，却说出了令两位年长者愕然的提议：“你要不要也……插进来？”  
这个小疯子！西蒙尼目瞪口呆。他还没来得及说话，尼科兰迪斯首先表示了赞同。希腊人把托雷斯从地板上扶起来，抱着他坐在身后的长凳上。男孩向后摸索着他的阴茎，引导对方插入自己的身体。  
似乎还嫌不够，托雷斯的手指插进已经吞入一根阳具的穴口，足够的润滑方便了他的动作。西蒙尼也参与进来，两人的手指在年轻前锋的后穴里扩张出了足够的位置，年长的后腰才小心翼翼地把阴茎插了进去。

整个过程缓慢而温柔，尼科兰迪斯不再抽插，安抚性地用手臂环住托雷斯的腰，在他的肩上落下一串轻吻，男孩的背挺直得像一张拉满的弓。西蒙尼插到底时，三个人的额头上都渗满了汗珠，小队长射在了希腊人小腹上，哼出了撒娇般的鼻音，这显然是某种讯号。年长者们颇有默契的动作了起来。  
西蒙尼也刚刚高潮不久，尼科兰迪斯却没有他这么游刃有余，他很快把精液灌入了男孩的身体。在希腊人的帮助下，西蒙尼扶着托雷斯的腰，半拖半抱地把他与另一位前锋的性器分离，使他能平稳地坐在长凳上。希腊人吻了吻他的金发，再三确认西蒙尼可以在结束后安全把小队长送回家，这才整理好衣服和两人道别。

俱乐部马上就要关门了，阿根廷人决定速战速决。男孩的腿环上了他的腰，被他抵在身后的墙上抽插。托雷斯忍不住呻吟，却在听见安保人员的声音时咬紧了牙关，牵动着后面的肌肉也狠狠地收缩。西蒙尼闷哼，为了防止他咬伤自己，他取下了对方的袖标，塞到了男孩嘴里。  
规律的水声忽然停下，西蒙尼也射进了男孩体内。他抽出阴茎，用手帮托雷斯释放出来，又扶着站都站不稳的金发前锋去浴室进行了简单而细致的清理。  
回到更衣室，对方谢绝了他的帮助，自己艰难地换好了衣服，但也没有反对西蒙尼开车送他回家的建议。等阿根廷人把车开到他独居的房子门前时，体力透支的小队长已经睡着了。  
看着对方姣好的睡颜，西蒙尼终于克制不住，在唤醒托雷斯之前，给了他今天第一个在落唇上的、只有一个人知道的吻。


End file.
